


Rivalry

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bickering, Competition, F/M, Jealousy, Naughty doodling, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Starscream and Knockout have affections for the eight legged jewel of the Nemesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

Starscream caught the crimson gleam of freshly polished armour before he spied the give-away smirk on Knockout’s faceplate, and knew instantly it was going to be a very long night. 

The other mech had already started counting the energon cubes in the eastern storage cache and ticking away at the datapad in his claws when the Seeker sulked up to him, already surly enough at the thought of wasting precious recharge hours doing drone work (Megatron had said something about the Vehicons being needed on the firing ranges before he threatened to turn his SIC into an energon stain if he didn’t get out in the next five nanoklicks). He didn’t acknowledge Starscream in all his sour glory, barely even twitching his wheels in his direction.

"Knockout…" He said his greeting as if it was razor on his glossa. Under normal circumstances he loathed even being near the red mech, and now with the Nemesis roster as it was… "You’re looking rather spiffy for a simple inventory shift."  
The medic only shrugged in reply, keeping his optics on the datapad. “No harm in taking pride in your appearance every once in a while, Starscream.” Only now the optics flicked up, and then down in a scan of the Seeker’s frame. “Of course, _you >/i>wouldn’t have any experience of that…”_

Starscream managed to dismiss the insult with only a curdled scowl on his faceplate. He plucked a mini-cube from a stack and studied it casually. “It wouldn’t have anything to do with the _recent arrival_ on the Nemesis, would it?”

Knockout let his gaze linger for longer this time, an eyeridge cocked to equal Starscream’s own suspicion. His optics flicked upwards momentarily, as if he didn’t know what the Seeker was referring to. “What, you mean the femme?” He scoffed as he blindly drew a line on the pad screen. “Why ever would you think that?” 

Now Starscream’s eyeridge raised at how bad a liar the medic really was. ”No reason…” _‘Apart from how you couldn’t keep your optics off her aft when she was finally pried off of Breakdown’s back.’_ Not to mention the very long conversation Knockout had with his assistant afterwards, with no small amount of questions about the specimen he’d brought onboard. 

Of course, every mech on the ship had noticed Airachnid, Starscream very much included (he’d only noticed Knockout staring because he’d been just as guilty of it during her debriefing). And she’d shown a routine of retrieving her energon rations in the evening, when the corridors were less crowded and she could stretch her legs- all six of them. 

Earth’s sun was already setting somewhere past the ship’s hull, and Starscream was sure he’d hear the patter of her approach if he focused his audios enough. 

And Knockout was paying a fair bit more attention to his checklist than actually counting cubes. Starscream frowned and inched closer to him.

"Let me see that datapad."

Knockout’s servos instantly shot back and shoved the pad into his chest, as if Starscream’s words were electricity that locked his joints up.

"N-no, no, it’s just boring… figures, counts, nothing that would interest you…" For all the medic insisted their insignificance, how he shoved Starscream away with his claws on his faceplate told a much different story. The Seeker grunted and reached wildly to try and grab for the pad.

"Oh, I’m sure they’ll shed some… light on something-DAMMIT, JUST LET ME-"

"NO!"

"Ahem?"

The two mechs froze in their flailing tangle of servos and snarling lipplates at the sound of a curious voice, and the glint of fangs over smirking lips. 

"I’m not interrupting, am I?" Airachnid’s smirk only widened as they shoved away from each other and shook their helms, moving aside to let her access the small storage space. She spent a few moments rummaging for a decent stack to sate her tanks, allowing the mechs a healthy time to further appreciate what they were sparring over, before emerging with her glowing prizes and seemingly going on her way…

"Well, well, what’s this?" Airachnid paused her walk to kneel down and lift a fallen datapad from the floor. Knockout hadn’t even realised his twitching digits were empty, and for once Starscream hadn’t lunged at the opportune moment. 

Both watched the spider’s faceplate with shallow vents, tension screaming in their joints as her optics widened. Then she smiled a mouth full of daggers.

"You’re missing a few of my legs, darling, but I like it." Lazily she handed it back to the nearest pair of open claws- in this case Starscream’s- before walking on. 

The Seeker was still so startled by her sudden appearance that he almost forgot to glance down before Knockout took his precious secret back.

"Knockout… these are drawings of-"

"I know."

"You gave her two valves-“

" **I KNOW**.”


End file.
